This invention relates to meat processing machines. More specifically this invention relates to a cutting system and a method of cutting meat using the same.
Meat cutting systems have been around for many years. One example is a system utilized to separate the butt from the picnic cut of meat. In this system the shoulder is hung on a shackle on a transport conveyor that transports the shoulder to a positioning conveyor. The positioning conveyor then utilizes a hook to rotate the leg into a predetermined position and the leg is conveyed to the throat of a stationary saw. Specifically the shoulder is positioned to attempt to align using the (Brachial) vein of the leg that runs between the shoulder and leg bone as a reference point with the blade of the saw such that when the shoulder is conveyed through the throat, the blade cleanly cuts the butt from the picnic at the most opportune position.
In current practice the operator is unable to properly align the blade of the saw with the optimal cut line using the vein of the leg to provide the exact cut as needed on the horizontal conveyor. As a result an inconsistent cut occurs. Sometimes this results in a portion of the humerus bone being included with the butt. In other instances much of the butt is left on the picnic after the cut, decreasing the yield of the pork from the cutting process.
In an attempt to improve the yield and provide a more consistent cut, manufacturers have begun using lasers to assist in the cutting process. In particular, machine operators attempt to use stationary lasers to manually position the vein of the leg as compared to the blade of the saw. Using the laser as a guide, workers physically move the shoulder to align the vein with the blade. While an improvement, obvious problems still remain. Having a person manually align the shoulder is susceptible to human error and human injury. Thus, yield is still lost or a portion of the humerus bone is included with the butt.
Therefore, a principal objective of the present invention is to provide a cutting system that will maximize the yield of meat cut from a meat product.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve worker safety.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the rest of the specification and claims.